The Subtle Approach
by Elyndys
Summary: Ryuzaki-senseiTezuka crackfic written for a Valentine's Day challenge. Ryuzaki has a secret admirer. My first foray into PoT fandom, and this is what comes out!


**Title:**The Subtle Approach  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Ryuzaki-sensei  
**Rating:** PG, for sheer WTF? factor  
**Warnings:** You need any more than the pairing! This is actually my first completed foray into PoT territory, so any and all feedback would be loved. What a way to start! On crack!  
**Notes:** Last night I offered my servies for Valentines-type drabbles. Vanillafire requested this. This is not directly Valentine-based, but it's of a general romance-y nature. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

The Subtle Approach

"Ah, Tezuka! Sit down."

Tezuka chose to ignore the invitation, as usual; though, this time, he had additional reason to stay a certain distance away – less chance of discovery. He wanted to wait for the right moment.

Ryuzaki smiled, unsurprised that he didn't move. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes. Kaidoh seems to be over that wrist sprain from the other week 1, Momoshiro's accuracy has improved significantly, and Inui has prepared some new ideas for training. He asked me to leave them with you."

Tezuka came forward now, leaving some papers on Ryuzaki's desk, and she couldn't help but notice the slight hesitancy in his movements. "Are you sure that you're alright, Tezuka? You seem a little…" She didn't quite know how to describe it.

His expression didn't flicker: he was proud of his control. "Yes, I'm sure."

His gaze appeared fixed on her desk: she scanned it, wondering what he was looking at. She didn't have anything important on there right now: just Inui's notes, a couple of magazines, and some empty sweet packets. Oh – she wouldn't have left them there if she'd thought about it! But still, this was Tezuka, and he would never tease her about her sweet tooth.

She looked back up at him, smiling. "Well, if you're sure. Thanks for these notes – I'll check them over and discuss them with you in the morning."

"Thank you, sensei." He politely made his way out.

She frowned as he closed the door behind him. She hoped his arm wasn't troubling him again – he did seem to be covering it slightly, as though he were trying to keep something from her…

Outside the door, Tezuka frowned as well. He knew it was mainly cowardice on his part that had made him act the way he had; but still, maybe he should rethink his next move. He should have known, really, that Ryuzaki-sensei wasn't really a silk scarf kind of lady.

Still, he had a gift ready for Fuji's birthday, at least.

Next day, at morning practice, he felt a little more confident. He had a new plan, and it was surely foolproof. Low risk, but to the point.

"Morning, Tezuka! Inui's plans seem pretty good, as usual. We'll start the new training this afternoon, if you want to have a look at the notes I've made."

"Yes, sensei. I'll be ready in a few minutes. I just have to take care of something first." He congratulated himself on his smooth tone.

She nodded. "OK! Don't be long!" At least his movements were more natural this morning. Probably nothing to worry about after all. And when he came back from his errand, in precisely three minutes, he played some excellent practice matches that entirely set her mind to rest. In fact, it was almost as though he was playing even more freely than usual – as though his mind was clear, untroubled by anything other than his immediate opponent.

Ryuzaki had cleared her desk of debris earlier – which made the alien item on it even more noticeable.

"What the…?" She picked up the carefully typed note that accompanied the parcel.

_Sumire, I hadn't known that you loved marshmallows quite that much. It was a surprise that touched me, to find that such a strong, disciplined, careful woman as you should have such a soft spot. Please accept this gift as a small token of my esteem for you. I have long admired your uncompromising commitment and formidable attitude, and hope you continue to enjoy our working relationship as much as I do._

It wasn't signed, but the next time Ryuzaki saw Ishikawa-kouchou 2, she'd definitely be taking along a batch of home-made cookies. She'd show him her soft side, if that's what he wanted!

The next day, when Sakuno was heard explaining to the more interested members of the team all about her grandmother's mystery admirer, they couldn't help but wonder why Tezuka suddenly ordered everyone to run 30 laps.

All that planning, wasted. _So much for the subtle approach._

END

1 I allow myself a puerile smirk over this.

2 I assume kouchou is the right honorific, if buchou is right for Tezuka. Ishikawa Hiroyuki is the principal of Seishun Gakuen, and is also the title of Cap to Bin's best song. "Ishikawa Hiroyuki – dare? Kouchou!" grin


End file.
